


Dragon Age Monologues & Shorts

by Fandastic



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandastic/pseuds/Fandastic
Summary: Various character monologues (including original character monologues) including non canon characters, my own canon warden, champion, inquisitor and other side characters.





	1. Short: Adala

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies a lot of my character names; Some are unoriginal and pulled right from the lore.  
> Other names were created on a whim-- some were generated online. Either way, the names  
> can be a little tacky so my apologies ;v;
> 
> Also if there's confusion on the story, please note that the canon is gonna be different for  
> everyone who plays dragon age (example: Some folks choose Anora for the Throne, others  
> choose Alistair ect. ) You can feel free to harass me in the comments about what my choices  
> were (just don't be a judgmental knave please)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Set during Wicked eyes, Wicked hearts once the matters of the dutchess are already completed]  
> [Character is Loghain's wife (an original character that he married as a promise to the crown)]

The ball was coming to a close, the evening grown weary as Orlesian nobles lied, cheated and laughed through the great game. Amidst the tables lining the lower dancefloor was a quiet couple. The man, an aged Grey Warden, was watching the dancing in silence, he was watching but not really, his mind a thousand miles away, his eyes which were normally sharp, were soft as his head drooped to the side to look at his partner. The woman had her head laid gently against his shoulder, her eyes were closed, and she had his arm pulled onto her lap, her fingers laced his. Her mask had come off as soon as she had seen the man earlier in the night, and was left abandoned in some distant part of the winter palace. She looked content, happy. Though the nobles had grown bored of the spectacle, no doubt every pair of eyes had been on them that evening at one point or another-- whether it because of the great difference in age in the couple or perhaps due to the dilemme that undoubtedly was coming or because the Warden was so famed for his hatred of Orlais that it was a shock he was even allowed to enter the palace. Though the reasons may have varied, the time for drama had come. A spectacle some took in as the very last form of entertainment for the evening. 

Man and woman both raised their heads as another Warden approached and spoke. They looked a little at a loss as they stood at the same time, hearing what the man had to say-- and then the man turned and quietly retreated from the spot. The woman looked at her man in despair. The whole court could read her face. It was too soon, she missed him to much. The way she clung to his arm as he turned to stand in front of her, she was desperate to keep him beside her a little longer. He spoke and she spoke in turn-- they talked over each other, the woman's face was clouding in agony, his face was hard but his features trembled as the woman began to break down, her pain evident in the manner of her whole body. Their words seemed to escalate but no one could hear what was said over the music. The man stepped back and shook her hands from his arm, it looked like the most painful movement he'd ever made, he spoke once more as the tears threatened to spill forth. Her mouth formed words next "I love you" you didn't have to lip read to see those words leave her softly painted lips. He was quiet. He looked at her a long moment "I love you too" and then her dipped his head and turned, retreating from the hall. She trailed after him until he was at the door, he looked back once and then he was gone. She stared for a long time at the place where he had just been, unaware that her face was covered in tears at this point, her legs trembled and gave out beneath her. 

A young man with a pale complexion, in the red uniform of the Inquisition moved to her side, he placed a hand on her back and spoke to her softly, she didn't speak back and she didn't seem to be able to stand on her own. Then stepped forth the handsome Commander of the Inquisition forces, he spoke to her and then easily lifted her into his arms, carrying her out of the hall and out of sight of the prying Orlesian eyes. The young man watched her go.

 

"I couldn't help her pain, her pain made her happy."


	2. Very Short: Shiari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set some time after reaching Skyhold, Character is the rogue sister of Lavellan]

There was absolutely no way that Shiari was feeling the way her sister accused, red in the face and enraged she'd broken some fancy decor Josephine had just brought in from Orlais to decorate the Inquisitor's quarters with and then stormed away. Out the tower and through the main hall, her visage screamed at everyone around her to not dare approach, her scarred face now marred with an expression of such rage, one might think she possessed by a demon. Varric called out to her but she did not hear him or chose not to, she went from the main hall down through the courtyard. Solas happened to be on the rampart between the Rotunda and the Forces tower when he spotted her, he could tell she was angry, her body language was livid. 

Shiari didn't sense him following, nor would she notice in the head state she was in. Undoubtedly she was heading down to the encampment, she would drink there with the soldiers or find someone to fight. Solas caught up to her on the descent to the camp and called out. When Shiari looked at him, she felt a seething agony-- anger, sadness, jealousy. He caused her pain just to see him. "I hate you" she muttered to him at some point. Dany was wrong, she wasn't in love with him. She couldn't be, he was a mage, and in love with her sister. 


End file.
